I Loved You the First Time I Met You
by bluegoldrose
Summary: Sometimes true love is only realized if you think you've lost it... [GSR] chapter 2 content warning! graphically violent scene
1. Gone

**"Chapter 1: Gone"**

When Catherine came in and told him the news, his world stopped. Thoughts and images of the past years flooded into his mind. The first time they met, the first time they said goodbye, her coming to Vegas, all of the complications that had arisen from that, and then her being on this case.

Three months earlier they had begun to piece together the pattern of a serial killer. He murdered women who were strippers. He would torture them, rape them, and eventually kill them. Grissom eventually allowed Sara to go undercover for the case, although he was screaming at himself not too. Catherine taught her how to dance, and got her the job at a club called 'Twist'. They chose that club because if the pattern was right, it would be next.

Unfortunately, they were right. When Sara hadn't checked in that night, Brass, Nick, and Warrick had gone to the club where they found one of here shoes as well as her purse on the ground, but they didn't find her cellphone. They had decided that Catherine should be the one to tell Grissom.

"Gil, what should we do next?"

Catherine's voice brought Grissom back into reality. "We've got to find her Cath."

"I know… Do you think you'll be able to handle this case?"

"I don't know… Let's get the team together, we need to talk this thing out."

She nodded. About ten minutes later, Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg were sitting around a table in one of the layout rooms. On the table were pictures, maps, and evidence from the other cases.

"Ok guys, at this point all we know is that somewhere Sara is being held by a deranged serial murderer and rapist. The other victims have only lasted about two days before he killed them. That means we need to find her in less than forty hours, or she is dead," Grissom told them. "Any suggestions on finding her are welcome."

The other four thought about it for awhile, and then Greg spoke up, "Her cellphone."

"What about it," asked Nick.

"It wasn't found right? That could mean that she still has it."

"What good does that do us," Warrick said, frustrated.

"If she called out, we may be able to trace her signal."

"I'll get on it right away," Catherine said as she got up and left the room. The others followed her.

Sara was slowly coming back into consciousness. She moaned softly due to the pain in her head that was traveling down her neck and back. She was trying to remember what happened.

She had left through the back door of the club as usual. She had only thrown a lightweight shirt and pair of pants over her very skimpy stripper clothes. She had taken her cellphone and put it in her pocket. Then she put her purse over her shoulder and headed towards her car. Then everything went black.

When she had come back around, she was in the trunk of a car. Her first instinct had been to panic, but she realized that her cellphone was still in her pocket. Although her hands were tied she managed to get her cellphone out, and she called her voicemail so that the signal would keep being sent out. She then pushed the phone into the back of the trunk before passing out again.

But she was in a different place now. She was barely clothed, and her wrists and ankles were tied by satin cords to a bed.

She breathed deeply and slowly, trying to prevent herself from panicking. In the back of her mind she realized that there was music playing softly somewhere, but she couldn't make out the words.

She slowly surveyed the room. There was a balcony door to her right, and there was another door by it, which led into a bathroom. There was another door to her left, but it was closed, so she couldn't see where it led. There were candles in the room, which were lit. The walls were red, the curtains were dark red velvet, and the bed covers were red satin. The furniture in the room was all a dark mahogany. A gun and knife were lying on a dresser across from the bed. To her left, and behind her was a radio.

'_I've found him, and now he'll kill me. O please let them trace my signal,'_ Sara thought_. 'I won't let him kill me. He won't win.'_

Then to her shock, a man came from out of the bathroom.

"Oh good, you're awake. I have waited for you for sometime my dear." He said as he came to the side of the bed.

Sara didn't remember seeing him at the club, but there were so many men there that they tended to bled together in one mass.

He wasn't scary in appearance. He was kind of handsome. He had deep green eyes and dark red hair. He was in his upper forties, but he didn't look like it. His voice was also disturbingly soothing.

He sat on the bed next to Sara. He took his hand and ran it slowly along her hair and face. Sara flinched, she felt like vomiting. His expression changed from affectionate to angry. He got up and went over to the weapons.

"These are the tools of my craft. If you are good and behave, I won't need to use them."

"I'm not afraid of you." Sara said defiantly.

He smirked cruelly. "Good, that means you'll last a lot longer than the others… What, did you think that you were my first? None of them appreciated me enough. Their deaths are still unsolved."

He smiled again, and Sara bit her tong to prevent herself from fighting back. He picked up the knife and he went over to the radio where he turned up the volume.

Suddenly, the words registered in her mind. She knew Evanescence's lyrics well, she wanted to scream, and she started shaking. _'Don't show him fear,_' she told herself.

Then he went over to the bed again. He untied the sash of the bathrobe he was wearing; underneath he was wearing boxer shorts, both red silk. Then he climbed onto the bed and he straddled her waist. He laid down the knife at her side, and then he leaned down to kiss her.

'_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life.'_

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Holding on to Hope

Content warning! very graphic material!

* * *

**"Chapter 2: Holding on to Hope"**

Archie managed to lock onto the signal, and the others waited impatiently waited to learn the location. Grissom was watching the screen, barely blinking or breathing. The others were pacing and Catherine was biting her nails.

When the location was confirmed, the five of them left the lab, and they piled into Grissom' car. As he sped off to where she was Warrick alerted the police as to what was happening. Then the car became completely silent as they each hoped that Sara was all right.

Their faces were all pale and distraught and within their eyes a fierce determination burned brightly.

* * *

He hit her again, but she wouldn't cry out. He was trying to make her scream, but she refused. Listening to the music and having him trying to convince her to do as he wished was wearing on her though. Then he picked up the knife and he ran the flat edge against her abdomen. Then oh so gently and carefully he cut along her arm. She cried out in pain, so he hit her face again.

Her face was starting to bruise because of his punches. Then he cut her other arm, her abdomen, and both legs. She cried out at each one, and he would hit her because of it. He then licked the cuts, and he started to stroke her body. Tears started to stream down her face, as he continued to touch, kiss, and lick her.

He would hit her if she flinched or screamed, but he was more interested in using her. He started to stroke and kiss her. His hands roamed over her body, violating her entirely. He used his mouth to touch every part of her that only a lover should touch.

He hit her, cut her, scratched her, and bit her, and he molested her with himself.

He became the personification of her worst nightmares and memories.

* * *

TBC...

I realize that this chapter is very short, but I really didn't want to disturb anyone (including myself) any more than this chapter already did. Sorry it took so long, I'm lazy and busy, so it took awhile : )

Thanks for reviewing, your compliments were amazing! 

CSI Kennedy, Madame Lulu, duckyv91, Invader Bear, csifreak04,


	3. Regained

They pulled into a parking space along the road and they walked towards the house with their guns drawn. They were in the suburbs, which was surprising due to the nature of the crimes he had committed.

Nick reached the door first, and he reached for the handle. To the surprise of everyone, it was unlocked. So they went in and split up.

Catherine and Nick split to the right and left on the ground floor. Warrick went down into the basement, and Greg and Grissom started up the stairs.

On their way up the staircase, one of the steps creaked. They both nearly jumped because the sound had broken the silence. At the top, Grissom went to the left, and Greg went to the right.

Each of them opened doors and looked around, but they were unable to find her. Then Grissom opened up the door of the room where Sara was. The man had his gun and he shot at Grissom. Grissom shot back at the same time. The man missed Grissom, but Grissom managed to shoot the man in his arm.

Then he took off running out the balcony doors and down the backstairs. Greg came into the room and chased after the man.

Shaking due to adrenaline and fear, Grissom went over to Sara and he cut the cords off of her wrists and ankles with the torture knife. Catherine entered the room at that point, and she decided to get towels from the bathroom.

They wrapped the towels, which were rather big, around Sara's wounds. Sara cried out from the pain of having the cloth touch her open cuts. Using five towels they managed to cover her body and the bleeding was slowed.

Nick and Warrick arrived in the room a few moments later, and they couldn't believe how bad Sara was, but they were both glad that she was alive. Warrick called 911 and they said that an ambulance would be there right away. At the same time Nick turned off the music which was very disturbing to all of them.

Grissom picked up Sara, and then he sat down with her on the bed so that her body was resting against his. She looked into his eyes. She was terrified and she just started sobbing. He started rocking her as if she was a child, and he whispered soothingly to her.

Grissom had only seen her cry one other time, but the others hadn't; it broke their hearts to see their usually strong friend so broken.

Greg returned to the room out of breath. They looked at him expectantly, but he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but he got away. There were police officers going after him as well, but we couldn't get him."

With that Sara started sobbing louder, so Catherine motioned for the guys to leave. She put an arm around Greg's shoulder and told him that it was ok, then the four of them left the room. They slumped down onto the floor of the hallway and they leaned against the wall, each let out a sigh of relief.

Sara was relieved that they had saved her, but the fact that he had escaped terrified her. Her body throbbed with pain, but having Grissom hold her made it not feel so bad. She was relaxed by his presence.

"Sara," Grissom whispered.

"What?" She said weakly.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up into his tear-filled eyes, not quite understanding what he meant. "It's not your fault…"

"No, that's not what I meant. I love you Sara. I've loved you for years and then... I could have lost you today and you never would have known."

She started to cry, but he wiped away her tears.

"When did you start to love me?"

"I loved you the first time we said goodbye."

She managed to laugh. "But that was the day we met, I was a student at the conference for new CSI's, you were a speaker…"

"I know, and I've spent the past eight years not knowing what to do about this. And now I do, I never want us to be separated again."

She started to cry again, but this time from being both happy and emotionally spent. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. It was all too much for Sara to handle anymore, and she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Before an hour had passed, the medics had arrived and she was carried down to the ambulance on a stretcher. Grissom went with her in the ambulance, but first he tossed his car keys to Catherine. Then the rest of them began to collect evidence from the scene.

In the ambulance Sara was put on an IV, and the doctors worked on making sure that she was ok. Grissom did his best to stay out of the medics' way. He waited in the waiting room while she was taken care of, and finally he went to see her when she was placed in her room.

She was sleeping, and she had been bandaged almost everywhere, but to Grissom, she was the most beautiful creature in the world, even though she was bruised and battered. He decided to stay with her, and he fell asleep with his head resting by her hand.

* * *

TBC..

Thanks for the reviews guys! they were great! CSI Kennedy, Goldie, nick55, drakien, Iamyourangelofmusic, GSBS4L, Marbs, Sidle Chick, csifreak04


	4. Sara's Past

Sara woke up with a start, cold sweat ran down her face, but she quickly realized where she was. She had been released from the hospital the week before and Grissom had offered to let her recover at his house. She had agreed to it mostly because she didn't want to be home alone.

She was sleeping in his bed, and he had been sleeping in his guest bedroom ever since she had come to his house. She looked around slowly; she had become very suspicious ever since that man had tortured her. He also haunted her dreams, along with the flashbacks from her childhood.

It was about eight in the morning, the time she used to fall asleep had become the time she was waking up, that amused her. She went into the kitchen and she got some cereal to eat. She had to go through three months worth of recovery to go back to work, and even then she still had to take a few tests to work as a criminalist again, she knew that she would have the worst case of cabin fever within the next couple weeks.

Grissom had been very sweet to her, he had allowed her to practically move into his house and to have free reign over his space, and he didn't complain about it at all. He loved her, she saw that and she liked it. They talked to one another every day, and he said that when she was ready he would take her out on a date.

Her physical wounds had finally healed, but she was going to have permanent scars from the cuts. Emotionally, she was recovering slowly, but she knew that psychologically, she would never fully recover, it had scared her too deeply, she didn't think that even her friends would be able to understand that about her. The worst part was that the man was not caught. They had massive amounts of evidence on the scumbag, but they couldn't find him, it was as if he had just disappeared.

She was getting chilled from thinking about him, so she went to a window and opened it, and she allowed the heat of Nevada to penetrate her skin, she liked that, it felt comfortable. She also looked around at all the flowers, cards, and gifts that lined the living room and kitchen of Grissom's house, her friends were so kind to her, she really appreciated that.

Grissom came home about half an hour later, and he smiled at her. He truly enjoyed having someone to come home to, even if she had taken over. He went over to her and kissed her forehead, then he gave her a bouquet of roses.

"Miss me that much," she asked.

"Of course, the lab isn't the same without you there."

"Well thank you. I have to see my therapist again today; she wants me to tell her more about how this affects me. Do I have to go?"

"If you want to be a criminalist again you do."

"I hate this, I go undercover, get injured, and now I might lose my job, it's not fair!" She was somewhat pouting, which amused him.

"Don't worry, you'll get the position back, they just need to make sure that you are ready."

"I am ready, I need to work, I'll go stir crazy if I don't."

"Yeah, and I'll be the one stuck with you."

"I thought you wanted to get stuck with me," she teased.

"That's not what I meant Sara," he said. Then he sat down with her on the sofa. He kissed her warmly. "I love you, you know that, I want to make sure that you're ready to return though. And there is no way that Conrad would let you go back without passing the psych testing."

"I know."

"Do you want to tell me what you're going to talk to your counselor about?"

"Why don't you come with me, I think that I'm going to need you today." He gave her a concerned look, so she said with a sigh, "I had a dream last night that involved him again. It also involved my childhood, which I never told you all of, so I want you to be there so that I can explain it all to you as well."

He nodded and he put his arms around her and hugged her. "It'll be ok, soon this will all be over and you'll be back at work with us again. We're going to catch him Sara, I promise you that."

"Thank you, you're so supportive."

"That's because I love you."

"Maybe it's because we love one another so much Gil."

"Probably."

They both smiled, and then he gently kissed her lips, she reciprocated the kiss and they were quite content with being wrapped in each other's loving embrace. Sara broke their kiss and said, "We need to get ready to go, unless you are too tired to come with me."

"No, I'll go, it's fine."

She smiled. "Good."

They prepared to leave for her psychiatrist's office and then they left. First her doctor did preliminary questions about how she had been doing for the past week, and what not. Then Sara had to talk about her dream, and her past.

"Last night I had another nightmare, they aren't that uncommon for me to have as it is, but recently they've been reflective of my experiences with that man, and with some events of my childhood."

"You've mentioned some events of your childhood before," the doctor said. "But you've never been willing to share it all. Are you willing to now?"

"Yes, that's why I brought Gil, so that he can help me."

"That's good, now please, continue."

Sara took a deep breath, and Grissom squeezed her hand tightly. "When I was young my father was very abusive towards all of us. He beat my mom, he beat my brother, and he beat me. He was always worse when he was drunk. I was six the first time he molested me, and I was too afraid to tell anyone. My brother was ten years older than I was, and he got out of there as quickly as he could, he didn't even notice me, but that may have been due to the drugs he was using. My father beat my mom so many times, and we kept having to go to the hospital so that she could get fixed up.

When I was ten he started to be more abusive towards me than he had been before. He tied me to my bed and he made me keep quiet or he would hit me, so I kept quiet, not that that stopped him from hitting me. He also played with a knife by laying it on my skin, he didn't cut me though, I think he was afraid of mom finding out. Then one day she walked in and found him doing that to me, she grabbed the knife and she started stabbing him. I think the number of times she stabbed him was about seventy.

The police came and took her away, and I was taken into foster care. I was permitted to visit my mom when she was in the ward for the criminally insane, I hated it there, and she did too. I knew that what she had done was to save me, but I still remember the whole ordeal. Her trial was in 1984, she was sentenced to twenty years in jail for the murder of my father, it was so light because she was saving me.

When I was being held captive that man was doing the same things to me that my father had done, and he was the embodiment of everything I had feared for so long."

Sara had started to cry, and so had Grissom, this time she had told her whole story, not just part of it, and he was heartbroken for her. "Now that I know why this affects you so much, I may be able to help you Sara, I think that we can get you back out there, it'll just take time."

"Thank you Doctor Klinefelt."

Afterwards Grissom drove them back to his place where he attempted to sleep, while she started to work on a crossword puzzle. She looked at him as he lay there, still wide awake, and said, "Babe, you need to get sleep or you won't be able to function tonight."

"Sure I will."

"Right, what's wrong, what do you need to talk about?"

"I should have known why certain cases set you off, but I never bothered to ask. I just let you deal with it on your own, and I've done the same thing to the others too. I'm a horrible supervisor, I should be concerned with you guys more."

"No, you aren't. Look, I wouldn't have told you anything except for the fact that I needed to, and now that we're together you deserve to know the truth about my past. We met at a conference, the first day that I was being trained to be a CSI. I was shocked when you wanted me to come here, but that meant that you saw potential in me, you didn't need to see all of my troubles to see me as a good criminalist. That's what a supervisor does, he looks for the qualities of a CSI, and if they have problems, it is up to them to work through them. All right?"

"I wonder what kind of a friend I am to you guys though."

"You'll improve." She sat down on the bed beside him, and she kissed him. "Look, no one is perfect, and if you accept that you'll always make mistakes it'll be ok."

"Why do my mistakes tend to hurt you," he pleaded.

"Because you love me, and you didn't know what to do about it." They kissed again, and he wrapped her into an embrace, then he nestled against her to fall asleep. As he lay there she gently stroked his graying hair, she was glad that his touch no longer frightened her.

She had a long road of recovery in front of her, but she had just made the first steps.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Las Vegas, a man had been searching very hard for the only one of his victims who had gotten away, and he had found her.

* * *

TBC...

I know that it takes awhile for me to update this story, but I'm glad that all of you are patient in waiting to read the story. Mostly it's because I'm busy and I have other stories to work on because I started them first.

Thank you for the reviews! I always love reading them! Sidle Chick, CSI Kennedy, Inara Cabot, csifreak04, Jenn Sidle, Iamyourangelofmusic


	5. Just When It Became Safe

After living in Grissom's condo for a month Sara decided that she should move back into her own place, not because she didn't enjoy seeing the man she loved every day, but because she still liked where she lived, and she knew that he would need his own space. He was actually sad that she left, but he still went over to her apartment every day to make sure that she was doing well. Her other friends visited her regularly as well and everyone missed seeing her at work.

Slowly and gradually she started to relax, and feel more comfortable being alone, and her nightmares came less frequently, but as often happens, just when you start to relax, trouble comes.

Sara was talking to Grissom on the phone one day while he was at work when her doorbell rang. She looked through the eyehole and she froze. Grissom heard her sharp breath and he asked her what was wrong, the only words she could mutter were, "He's at my door."

"Who," his panicking voice asked.

"The man who tried to kill me," her fading voice answered, she was ready to faint; all the memories started to flood back to the front of her mind.

"Try to stay calm, I'm calling Brass now on the office phone, don't worry baby."

She heard him talking to Brass, and although her heart was still racing, she was comforted by the thought that he was still there. The knock came again as Grissom said, "Jim's on his way, it'll be all right, but now I need to ask you to do something that won't make much sense. I need you to open that door."

"Are you crazy," she squeaked out. "He'll kill me!"

"Baby, I don't want you to open that door anymore than you do, but it's the only way of keeping him where the police can get him."

"What if he kills me?"

"He won't, you're strong, you'll be safe, I have faith in you."

She was nearly in tears; the different parts of her brain were warring against her. She could keep the door shut, let him escape but stay inside, but he could return at any time then. Or she could open the door and take her chances with the man, she had a very good chance of getting killed this way, but she could also catch him.

She made her decision, and she said, "All right, I'll let him in. But if I die, don't blame yourself, I love you no matter what."

He was crying, and she could hear it in his voice, "I love you too." She could also tell that he had left the building and in the background she heard his car start.

She set down her phone on the counter of her kitchen; it was still on so he could hear everything that was about to happen. There was another knock on her door, and although every fiber of her being screamed against opening the door, she knew that it was the only way of catching him, so she clenched her fists and her jaw, and she opened the door.

She saw him standing there, she wanted to vomit, but she knew that she needed to stay level headed, although it was going to be nearly impossible. He smiled his cold smile, and then he brought out a gun and he motioned for her to go in. She complied, and then he shut the door behind himself. Sara was alone in her apartment with a killer, and one of them was not going to make it out alive.

_

* * *

TBC… _

_I know that it's evil to give such a dramatic cliffhanger, but there is no character death warning on this story, and there never will be, so that should make you happier. It may make you unhappy to know that I've decided to be on hiatus for awhile, so it won't be updated for some time, don't worry though, it will be! As a side note, this story was originally going to be a part of my Trials of Life series, but since no one really took interest in the stories I decided to change it into what you see here. The reason for this was that I thought of the title, and I knew that I had to make a fic around it!_

_Thank you, to Sidle Chick, MC New York, CSIFan4Life, CSI Kennedy, jtbwriter, csifreak04, djkittycat,_ _your reviews were very kind._

_As a side note, I know that I don't have some technical things down, but this is a fan fic, not a novel, I don't believe in being accurate in fan fics, but thank you for your corrections, I do like learning things._


	6. Broken and Reborn

She refused to let herself shake, even though she was terrified. She became very detached from the whole thing; it was as if she were watching it all from somewhere else. She had a gun hidden under her desk, which was where she was angling for. He was saying something to her, but she didn't hear him, she was only paying attention to where she was walking and where her gun was.

She needed to distract him to get the gun, and then she could get it and shoot him. She realized that she had the perfect opportunity; her radio was in a place where she could get him distracted long enough to make her move.

"I looked for you for so long, and now I have you again. You don't understand how it affects me when I lose something. I don't know how you managed to escape, but I promise that you won't escape again."

He started to come towards her, but she said, "Don't you want music first?" Her voice was soft, sweet, alluring. And she motioned with her head to the radio.

He went over to the radio, and in that instant she grabbed the gun. He turned with his own gun to try and shoot her first, but she was faster. She emptied the gun into him, and then she dropped the gun and fell to the ground in tears. Shortly there after, the police charged in.

Brass helped Sara up and he led her over to a chair in another room. She continued to cry into Jim's shoulder, and when Grissom came he held her close. It took awhile for Sara to tell them what had happened, but they managed to get the complete story from her.

When Sara was cleared to leave she packed some of her things and Grissom took her to his house. She was silent on the drive there; her mind was swarming with so many things that she couldn't speak. He led her to his door, and after he closed the door he held her in his arms and let her cry.

He stroked her back soothingly, and he said, "It's ok now honey, everything is fine. You were very brave, I don't think that anyone else in your position would have been as strong."

The tears were still brimming in her eyes as she turned her gaze to his face. "I was so afraid, so angry, so torn apart. I can't believe that I killed him. My whole life I swore to myself that I would never take a life, and I emptied the gun into him, I even kept trying to fire it when there were no bullets left. What kind of person does that."

"Someone who is frightened, angry, and in danger of being killed. I love you Sara, and I know you well enough to know that this wasn't the sort of thing you wanted to do. Yes, you killed him, but it was in self-defense, and he killed seven other women before he tried to kill you, what you did was justice."

All that she could do was bury her face into his chest and cry, he just held her tighter. After many minutes of holding her, she stopped crying, and then she looked back up at him and said, "I love you Gil. You're always there to hold me up when I need you." Then she kissed him softly.

"I'm there because I love you," he replied.

"Will you sleep with me," she asked, her eyes were pleading with him.

"What do you mean," he questioned uncertainly.

"I need to know that I'm not alone tonight. I need someone next to me to comfort me when I wake up in a cold sweat, not knowing where I am and being terrified. Are you willing to let me sleep with you?"

He thought it over and said finally, "Yes, and you can sleep with me for as long as you want."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

So that night she slept in his arms, and for the first time in years they both slept soundly because they were comforted by the presence of one another.

Grissom let Sara move into his house. Neither was certain that the move would be permanent or not, but for the next few months at least, she would be living with him.

All of her belongings that weren't ruined by blood were taken with her to his place. She was moved into his guestroom by the end of the week, after the scene was released, and her apartment was put up for sale.

Her visits to the psychiatrist were now preparing her for her hopeful return to work. Sara was told that by her killing the man it released most of her fears and that she was a lot better than she had ever been, though she still had night terrors on a regular basis.

Their friends at the lab were happy that Grissom and Sara had started to date, and they visited frequently, mostly to keep Sara from being bored out of her mind. And during her final months of recovery Grissom and Sara went on their first real date.

Thank you gilgrissom007, Sidle Chick, jtbwriter, csifreak04, sassysarasidle, CSIFan4Life for your reviews!


	7. Perfection

Grissom and Sara's first date was to a small café on the outskirts of town. The place was very small and that helped to promote a cozy and romantic atmosphere. For the first time in years, they were both happy and content with the way things were. There was a small instrumental group playing romantic songs, and candlelight reflected softly on the faces of the diners.

Sara was impressed. "You do know how to impress a girl on a first date don't you?"

"Well, I thought for you I'd try harder."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

After they ordered, they decided to go unto small dance floor where five other couples were already dancing. Grissom, dressed in a black suit, led Sara, who was wearing a lavender gown that was accented by her diamond jewelry, unto the dance floor. They swayed gently in one another's arms, and spun steadily around the space, oblivious to anyone but themselves.

When their food was served, they went to eat, and after they finished, they again went to dance. When they finally were ready to head home, he surprised her. He had reserved a room in a nearby hotel, so they went there instead.

He carried her to their suite, and he even figured out how to open the door while holding her. He laid her on the bed gently, and he kissed her. The excitement of passion, romance, and a few bottles of wine, made the atmosphere perfect for making love. With kisses and caresses they made themselves closer to one another than they had ever been before. Love's consummation was complete, and life, for awhile was perfect.

* * *

The next afternoon, Sara had to take her psychological evaluations to be reinstated as a criminalist for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. While she tried to focus solely on the tests, her mind was also filled with the pleasant memories of the night before. When she finished, she went to see Grissom who was in a room nearby waiting for her.

He greeted her with a kiss, and then he asked, "How do you think you did."

"Well," she said with a grin. "I think I passed, but I kept having to refocus off of what happened last night."

"Sorry," he replied with a smile.

"Don't be, it gave me more motivation to get back to work." He cocked his head and gave her a questioning look. "Because then I can tease you about what we can't do while we work."

His only response right then was to kiss her hard on the lips.

They went home shortly there after, and later that evening Ecklie gave them a call. Sara was the one who it was for, but Grissom was the one who answered. So Grissom had to wait anxiously to find out what it was about while Sara kept a serious look on her face the entire time. When she finally got off, he was very nervous.

"Well, what did he say."

As calmly and seriously as she could Sara said, "Oh, he gave me the results of the my evaluations." She paused purposely to drive him nuts, but then she grinned widely as she said, "I passed, I'm back on the team starting tonight!"

She jumped into his arms and they kissed repeatedly. Finally everything was as it should be.

THE END

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long delay, but life has been strange, to say the least, and the plot bunnies had run away from me for awhile as well, and I had a lot of work, and I didn't know where I was going in these stories. But here it is!

Thank you so much for reading this creation of mine, your reviews have been great!

jtbwriter, csifreak04, Sidle Chick, 5rert, CSIFan4Life, and everyone else who reviewed before, this story is written because I got your wonderful reviews!


End file.
